Loud House Jeopardy 3
by kirbykid13
Summary: Based off the Saturday Night Live skit, it's a Loud House version of Celebrity Jeopardy featuring Luna, Lynn, and Lucy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Loud House or Saturday Night Live**

The Jeopardy theme song plays, and it takes us to the set of Jeopardy with Luna, Lynn, and Lucy each at a podium. Will Ferrell is playing as Alex Trebek.

"Welcome back to Celebrity Jeopardy, I went to get a new job today, but the ad lied to me and tricked me back to this crap hole," said Will, "Let's take a look at the scores."

Luna was at the first podium

"Luna Loud is in first place with negative $16,000," said Will.

"Hello Jeopardy!" Luna screamed out like she was on stage for a rock concert, "Who's ready to rock out!"

Luna got out her guitar and started jamming on it really loud which irritated Will Ferrell.

"Oh god please stop, please stop!" Will screamed as Luna stopped playing.

"Whatever you say old geezer," Luna said giving out a rock sign.

Lynn was at the second podium with her fists up looking like she was ready for some competition.

"Lynn Loud Jr. is in second place is negative $20,000," said Will.

"Yeah, Lynsanity might be down, but she's not out!" Lynn said, "I have my lucky jock strap on that will help me come up in the clutch with the big hit, YEAH!"

"Um, I don't know what you're thinking, but this is a quiz show, not some sport," said Will, "And in last place with negative $27,500 is."

Will notices the last podium which was supposed to contain Lucy was empty.

"Where is Lucy Loud?" Will asked.

"I'm right here," Lucy said appearing from behind Will, scaring him.

"Lucy, please return to your podium now," Will said carrying Lucy back to her respective podium.

"Sigh, there's too much light here," said Lucy.

"Well deal with it," said Will, "Time for Double Jeopardy, lets take a look at the board."

The board is operating, and then Will presents the categories.

"And the categories are, Potent Potables, Twilight, Charades, Do This, Doggies, and finally Works of Edgar Allen Poe also titled, "Questions Lucy Loud should get correct"." Will said presenting the categories, "Luna you have the lead so we'll start with you."

"Thank you Alex, I'll do this for $400," Luna told Will.

"Okay, I want every contestant to clap their hands. Clap your hands once and you win," Will explained.

Lynn rang her buzzer.

"Lynn Loud," Will said.

"Clapping is boring, how about I throw a fastball," Lynn said nailing a baseball at the board knocking out one of the squares.

"Okay, it looks like Doggies for $800 will not be available on the board," Will announced to the contestants.

Luna then rang her buzzer.

"Luna, will you clap your hands?" Will asked.

Luna decided to just do an air guitar for the crowd.

"How do you like that!" Luna exclaimed, "I'm doing this for all those boys who love me."

"I don't like it at all, and I don't mean to get personal, but I thought after your encounter with that Sam girl, you were considered a lesbian," Will told Luna.

"Bisexual dude, I like dudes too," Luna said giving out a peace sign.

Lucy then rang her buzzer.

"Lucy, are you going to clap?" Will questioned.

"I didn't ring my buzzer Alex," Lucy told Will.

"Yes you did, I saw your podium light up and a ping sound was made," Will explained to Lucy.

"You got the wrong girl, that was the spirit of my grandma who happens to be Pop Pop's soulmate," Lucy explained, "She was letting me know this place is haunted."

"Yeah, I'm not going to buy that," Will said feeling a little confused, "Tell you what Lucy, you can pick the next category. May I prefer Works of Edgar Allen Poe."

"No thanks, I'll take corpses for $800," Lucy told Will.

"Just like in the first round, that's not a category here in the second round either," Will explained to Lucy, "Let's do Charades for $200."

Will started to waddle around quacking like a duck.

"What am I?" Will asked continuing to waddle around quacking like a duck.

Lynn rang her buzzer.

"Lynn Loud," Will replied.

Lynn started to just ring her buzzer ten times.

"Boom, I WIN! I rang my buzzer ten times before any of you loser did," Lynn mockingly said shaking her butt.

"That was not the point of this question," Will responded.

"Doesn't matter, you all lose!" Lynn exclaimed giving the victory sign.

"I hate you," said Will.

Luna rang her buzzer.

"Luna," Will replied.

"That is Mick Swagger's sick opening act when he opens up the Mick Swagger talent competition! No one can ever top that," Luna said rocking out.

"You aren't even close," Will said.

Will went back to waddling around quacking like a duck until Lucy rang her buzzer.

"Lucy Loud," Will said until he realizes Lucy is gone, "Where is Lucy?"

"I'm right here," said Lucy who appeared mysteriously right behind him.

"Miss Lucy Loud please remain at your podium," Will said carrying Lucy back to her podium, "And since no one got it, I was a freaking duck."

"Ducks can freak people out, wow," Lucy said in amazement.

"No they do not, I was acting like a duck," Will retorted.

Luna pulled out her guitar and strummed the strings really hard delivering a loud sound.

"This is boring, we need some music," Luna yelled out, "A one, two, three, four!"

Luna began to jam on her guitar.

"Luna Loud, please stop it, this is not a rock concert," Will yelled out.

Lynn jumped out and air guitared.

"You lose Trebek, I air guitared before you could!" Lynn yelled out.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND BEHAVE!" Will screamed.

"Whatever bra," Luna said putting her guitar down.

"Thank you, Lynn I'm going to let you pick the next category," Will told Lynn.

"Thanks Alex, I'm going to take Doggies for $800," Lynn told Will.

"You busted that panel, remember," Will replied.

"Not my fault the board is made of crap," Lynn said.

"Let's do Potent Potables for $600," Will said revealing a Daily Double, "And it's a Video Daily Double which is going to be about exercise. Please pay attention to the video on the board."

The video shows a yoga instructor doing yoga poses.

"Hello there, as you can see, I'm doing yoga. The question that is going to be asked to these Jeopardy contestants is…going to be presented by this man," said the yoga instructor.

Uncle Grandpa then comes in to the scene.

"Hello everyone, let me show you a potable that is potent," said Uncle Grandpa.

Arms and hands came out of his belly as he was hand walking on his belly, and his head started to spin around.

"As you can see in this potable potent, I am dabishuing the debonko while traveling to fokamun santapole where I will then be gosapotaring the bosabumbka," Uncle Grandpa said.

"OH GOD! OH GOD! I'm so sorry, I don't mean to show you that garbage, I'm sorry," said Will.

"Why did you show us a freak?" Luna questioned.

"I'm just going to skip that and move on to Final Jeopardy," Will said, "And the category is…17th Century Writers. Oh, I'm sorry, that's for regular Jeopardy which will be aired later today, your question is, how are you feeling?"

Luna was writing peacefully, Lynn wrote super-fast, and Lucy wrote the same way as she wrote in her journal as the Final Jeopardy music played.

"You can say you're happy, you can say you're sad, or you feel neutral. Just write a feeling, even if it's not how you're feeling," Will told the contestants.

Time ran out, and it was time to look at the answers.

"Now, it's time to look at everyone's answers," said Will as he went to Luna's podium, "Luna Loud wrote."

Luna wrote on her podium "I'm on a game show with a lot of pricks."

"I'm on a game show with a lot of pricks. I'll take it you're frustrated as your answer, let's see what you wagered," Will said revealing the wager.

The wager revealed, "And Alex Trebek makes me sick."

"And Alex Trebek makes me sick," Will said.

"They're song lyrics dude," Luna responded.

"Fascinating," Will replied, "Lynn Loud Jr. wrote."

Lynn wrote on her podium "I WIN!"

"I win," Will said.

"Yeah, I finished my answer first!" Lynn exclaimed shaking her butt in front of Will.

"No you did not," Will said walking over to Lucy, "And finally, Lucy Loud wrote."

Lucy wrote on her podium "Despair"

"Despair, that happens to be a correct answer," Will said, "Let's see what you wagered."

Lucy's wager revealed, "It is a feeling of total sadness, and a feeling of complete loneliness, little to no glow, on this cruel game show, that proves that there's no meaningful greatness."

"Okay, I'm not reading that," Will said.

"You have to, let them know how I feel," Lucy told Will.

"No were not going to do that, I quit, goodnight," Will said as he walked off the set.

The crowd applauded as Will Ferrell as Alex Trebek walked off the set while the theme song played in the background.


End file.
